A Very Unusual Pripara Story Chapter 5: Talk of a Talk Show
by Kurukuru-chanfan
Summary: Shion informs Rose about Tricolore's talk show. With only four days to prepare, Dressing Pafe trains Rose and Rhythm.


**Authors note: Umm, sorry for the wait. School is almost over so I can start writing again. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **The Next Day**

"Rose...Rose!" "Wake Up" "Sorry Ma'am she's knocked out." "That's okay baby, I handle it." Being half awake I manage to mumble a few words. "What do you want?" "Wake up, it's me Rhythm." "Oh." Rhythm's last sentence replays in my head before I sleep. "Rhythm, how did you find my house?" "What are you doing in my room? "Rose it's time for school." "If I can't wake you up your mom will." "Oh..." I drift back into sleep. I can still hear Rhythm calling my name and another person. That other person is my mom! I wake up, but it is too late. My mom's ear piercing yells bounce around the room. Rhythm covers her ears and runs out yelling, "See you outside!" I get up, do my hair, then put my uniform on.

I meet Rhythm outside. "Sorry for the wait, sorry for my Mom." "It's okay, I understand." Want something to eat" "Sure!" Rhythm grabs something from a bag. "Tadaa!" She presents to me a Hot Dog. "I heard Pamericans eat this all the time!" A Hot Dog, in the morning? "C'mon try it!" It tastes like...a Hot Dog. "Needs mustard..." "I hope you liked it!" "You should stop by my place, it's an American Barbecue." "Do you guys not have Hot Dogs here?" "We do but Pamericans take things to a whole new level!" "I'll be sure to check it out, thanks for the food!" "You're welcome!"

We get to school and part our ways. I meet Shion in our class. "Good morning, Shion!" "Good morning Rose!" "Are you going to Shikyoin's show?" "HIBIKI'S SHOW!" I'm Hibiki's biggest fan, how could I have not heard about this event! "When is it?" "You haven't heard of the show, it'll be next week." "You can talk to Shikyoin after school for more information." "Thanks Shion!"

 **After School**

"Rhythm did you know that Hibiki is having a talk show?" "Yeah, I do now." We scan our tickets in the Pripara entrance gate. "Pripara change complete!" "Pripara change complete!" "Rhythm-chan ready to conquer Pripara!" I turn my head to Rhythm, "Conquer"? "I'm trying to think of a catchphrase..." I scratch my head, "okay Rhythm". "Hehe..."

"Rhythm-chan ready to conquer Pripara!." "Eeek, such a cute catchphrase!" We turn to see two girls. One with teal glasses, green hair, two bun on her head, and the rest down. Other with a orange hair in a boyish haircut, with a face mask on.

"Uh hi, can we help you with something", I ask nervously

"Eee, she spoke to me!" I walk back expecting Rhythm to take the lead. "Are you guys fans?" "BIG FANS!" Rhythm jumps in excitement. "FANS, FANS, WE HAVE FANS!" "B-but we've only performed once-" "LET'S SNAP!", Rhythm cuts me off. The girls squeal. "Sure-ki!"

We exchange friend tickets. They can't stop screaming! Finally I put an end the squealing. "So, tell me a little about yourselves." "Sure thing Rose! So my name is kiki-ki. This is my friend Kiwi!" "Hey, my name's Kiwi!" "So what is it that you guys like about us?" "Well, you guys are really brave-ki. To go on stage, without knowing the dance, really brave-ki!" "What Kiki said, you guys are brave, and you look like you are having fun on the stage, which makes you seem really laid-back." "See Rose? We don't have to be the perfect idol, let's just do our thing and have fun. The fans like it." "Wow, Rhythm, I never noticed."

"Thank you girls, you guys are really pretty by the way. I hope I can see you guys on the stage one day." "You bet Rose-ki!" "See ya", Rhythm waves. We walk away.

"Rhythm...we have fans!" Rhythm chuckles. "I was with you ya' know." "But Rhythm, this means that we really need to work hard from now on. Making our own dance moves was fun and all, but let's try to learn the dance moves to make it this time?" "Haha, okay Rose."

"Oh my god, it's Shikyoin Hibiki!" "Catch me!" One fan faints. "Oh my god Rhythm I might faint too, where is she?" "Over there, you silly fangirl." Sure enough she was there, in her carriage. She really knows how to make an entrance! I watch her butler help her, and Falulu and Fuwari out. Once the fans quiet down, she clears her throat and begins speaking.

"Greetings, lovely ladies. You've probably heard the rumors of my show. Correct! Me and the co-hosts Falulu and Fuwari will be running our own talk show! To celebrate its debut, we thought it'd be a wonderful opportunity for rising stars to show the viewers what they are made of. We are looking for fresh idols that bring a new feel to the stage. However, we aren't look for something to out of the ordinary. Hyperactive idols, or idols with sentence enders will not be allowed to participate. I repeat, **NO SENTENCE ENDERS**!" The crowd moans. Auditions will be held Friday, in Pripara. "Check my website for more information. Au Revoir!" Hibiki hops back into the carriage. "Let's go Andou!" "Meh meh." Andou cracks the whip and they get going.

"FRIDAY! That's only four days to prepare! Rhythm how are we going to train in that amount of time?" "I'm sure Inu-san can help us...WAIT WHERE IS THAT MUTT!" "Rhythm, I think I know where he is."

We arrive at a dressing room. We knock on the door. "Hello, can we come in?" "Sorry, but we are in the middle of- oh, it's Rose and Rhythm." We can hear all of Dorothy's moans and groans behind the door. "Dorothy, we can hear you!"

"Well, hello Dressing pafe! Don't mind us just coming to retrieve our lost puppy." I spot Inu-san, and just like I expected he was playing with Shion. "Inu-san, stop bothering Dressing Pafe!" Shion laughs. "So did you talk to Shikyoin-san about the show?" "Yeah, we did, but can you believe we only have four days to prepare!" Dorothy breaks out into laughter. "AHA, Poor Rhythm and Rose. Four days? Haha, Mahou-chan's and idiot! Doesn't she know that you guys aren't "prodigies!" Rhythm attacks Dorothy. "We are prodigies, Hibiki said so!" " Rhythm there is no need to lie, you guys aren't even debut ranked idols yet. Ahahaha, even if she did say that, Hibiki is known for being a liar. HAHAHA TENSION MAX!" Rhythm is silent, she's been defeated by the great ninja Dorothy. "Tension Relax Dorothy!" "I'm trying Leona, I'M TRYING!"

"We need to start training now-inu!" "Umm, I have an idea! If Shion and Dorothy are okay with it, we can train you." "Actually Leona that's a good Idea. Shion, Dorothy, are you guys okay with this?" "Sure, idols need all the help they can get, let's I-go!" " I mean you guys did interrupt our training, but I'm okay as long as Leona is okay."

"1,2, **I-GO**!" "1,2, **MAX**!" "1,2, **RELAX** ~!" "Rose, you missed a step, start over!" Me and Rhythm fall to the ground. "But haven't we trained enough?" "We are just getting started, **Idols must have great Stamina**!" "They can't take it Shion" Dorothy teases. "I guess we'll have to train them tomorrow." Of course that made Rhythm furious. "Oh yeah! Then how about this?" Rhythm starts dancing and singing to _Make it. "_ Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori, jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho!" I join Rhythm and perform the whole song. Shion, and Leona seem amazed, Dorothy too.

"Wow, who's singing?" " I don't know but their voices are lovely-ki." "Wait! It's Rose and Rhythm!"

Dressing applause. "Wow, you guys are really good." "All thanks to _my_ training!" "Dorothy, we helped as well." I agree with them-ki" "Rose and Rhythm, ready to conquer Pripara-ki!" "Kiki, Kiwi, what are you guys doing here?"Dorothy takes out her PriTicket, "Perhaps they are fans of Dressing Pafe!" "Tenison Max, nice to meet you!" "Dressing Pafe, is that a dessert-ki?"

"We were just about to start our training for Hibiki's event-ki. Then we heard ya'll lovely voices-ki. Just had to check it out-ki!" "Oh, so you guys are auditioning too? We are too. That's why we were training." "Huh, you guys are doing make it, cute song right Kiwi-ki" "By the saints, I bet Hibiki would love that." "You think so? Thanks guys!" Shion clears her throat. "I'm sorry for interrupting but Rhythm and Rose need to train, so can you girls please leave?" You can't kick us out, training rooms are for everyone!" "No, this room is for us, Dressing Pafe!" "WHAT IS A DRESSING PAFE-KI!" Kiwi whispers something in Kiki's ear. "What! Solami Dressing, Dressing Pafe-ki?" "Runner up in the kami idol grandprix, Dressing Pafe-ki!" Kiki gets on her knees. "Excuse use for our rudeness! Can you train us as well?" Shion sighs. "Fine.." "Let's practice Making Dramas."

 **Another Author's note: Hope you liked it I'm open up to reviews and suggestions. Umm, I might draw my characters so that you know what they look like. Rose is the girl with the blonde hair on the cover btw. Rhythm is the girl with the blue hair.**


End file.
